A Slip of the Tongue
by bauerfreak
Summary: Funsized Snickers! Not about frenching! Sara says something that comes out all wrong, but is it what she and Nick need to move to the next step?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Chicago was pretty awesome but I was really tired each night, so I didn't get a whole lot written – I penned this on the car ride home, but then it got dark, so I couldn't write no mo'. Had to come home early cuz there's a huge snowstorm coming my way. Please enjoy and review!

Las Vegas had been abysmally dry for almost a month, the heat sweltering and bearing down on its citizens. The CSI's felt the brute of this weather, as they were often outdoors to investigate. So was the case today as Nick and Sara collected evidence one afternoon in the desert.

"Call the fire department, 'cos I think I may be on fire." Sara deadpanned, kneeling down next to him.

"Is that because of the evidence or the heat?" Her hunky partner and crush Nick Stokes inquired.

"I'm afraid it's the heat, Nicky."

"And here I was, thinking you were a damn good CSI making some big breakthrough."

"Hey, I still kick ass. Just not yet today." She stood up and whipped some sweat from her brow.

"Nah." He shook his head and smiled. "You always kick ass in my book."

Sara blushed, if that was possible in the heat, and gave a little grin as Nick showed his laugh lines.

"And we're supposed to get six inches of rain tonight. Should help this heat wave."

Sara was still thinking about his last comment and completely missed Nick's weather forecast, a rare lapse in concentration. Most of those seemed to come when she was around Nick, especially on days like today when he was forced to wear short-sleeved shirts, showing off his well-toned arms.

"Sorry, what?" She snapped out of it too late.

Nick laughed and shook his head. He saw her checking him out and he didn't mind at all. He checked her out too but was much more discreet about it.

"You're hopeless, darlin'." He joked in his Southern twang. "I said it's raining tonight. Probably six inches." Nick overemphasized his words and spoke slowly.

"Oh. Great. It'll probably help this heat wave." Sara bent down to pack up the evidence to take back to the lab.

CSICSICSI CSICSICSI CSICSICSI CSICSICSI

The next day, the CSI night shift rolled back in one by one, convening in the break room, waiting for assignments. The weatherman had been wrong once again, the sky dropping nothing but more sweltering sun. Sara walked in, trying to enjoy her last few minutes indoors, spotting Nick at the table sipping a soda, with Greg, Catherine and Warrick all around. Without thinking, she blabbed the first thing on her mind without giving it a second thought.

"So, Nicky, where's that six inches you promised me last night?"

As soon as the words rolled off her tongue, she realized what she'd just said in front of the entire lab. Nick looked simply mortified and Greg immediately burst out laughing, throwing his head back. Warrick put a hand over his mouth and Catherine, one over her forehead.

"Oh, God!" Warrick laughed.

Sara's face was bright red and she couldn't bear to look at Nick, who was laughing almost uncontrollably now along with everyone else. Greg was having trouble breathing.

"Okay, that's NOT what I meant." Sara tried to save her dignity, but it was too late. Her coworkers were practically rolling on the floor and she knew she'd never hear the end of it.

Grissom walked in with assignments, oblivious to what hand just gone on, ready to hand out assignments. When he found his team red-face with tears streaming down their cheeks, he immediately thought they were laughing at him. He momentarily glanced down at his fly, making sure everything was a-okay. Check.

"What did I miss?"

The team glanced up, looking pitiful, and tried to stifle their laughter. They'd long sense there was something special between the two CSI's but they were both too chicken to do anything about it. They all wished Nick and Sara would fess up and get it over with. They were meant for each other and the sexual tension was suffocating. They flirted all the time but then would deny it later, saying it was just friendly banter. Yeah. And your mother is a koala bear.

"Maybe you should ask Sara." Warrick smirked, referring to the still pink-faced woman hiding her face. He received a death glare.

Grissom decided to brush it off.

"Anyways. Assignments. Cath, you and Warrick have a suspicious death at the Bellagio. Greg, you're with me – two db's out near Henderson. Sara and Nick – you're at a residence off of Paleirmo."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Greg teased, as they all got up to go to their various assignments.

Nick grabbed his shoulders and pretended to knee him in the groin.

"Careful, you might give Sara impure thoughts." Cath teased as they slowly streamed out. Sara gave a good-sport smile to each of them, waiting by the door as they left. Nick, by luck, was last and she didn't think she'd ever be able to look him in the eye again, but his piercing eyes forced her to.

Nick leaned in close to her ear, having an idea of what his proximity did to her.

"I could give you more than six inches tonight if you want."

Sara's mouth gaped on its own accord. What, what, what? Did he really just say that? And what did he mean by 'more than six inches'? Ohhhhh…. (A/N: Sorry. I'm dirty.)

"Call me." He whispered huskily, in a deep, seductive voice, and with that he left down the hallway. Sara peeled herself off the floor at the offer. And she had to work with him all night. He must think he's so good!

"Let's go!" He called over his shoulder.

"I'm coming!" She yelled without thought.

"I don't doubt that." Greg said as he walked by. Nick laughed at the comment but didn't break stride. It was going to be an interesting night if he had anything to do with it.

A/N: So I know Nick is a perfect Southern gentleman, but I had to put in the 'more than 6" comment' anyway. He has some frat boy in him. Hope you enjoyed – drop me a note!


	2. Chapter 2

_Plowing these fields in the hot summer sun_

_Over by the gate – lordy here she comes_

_With a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea_

_I make her a little room and she climbs on up_

_Open up a throttle and stir a little dust_

_Just look at her face – she ain't a foolin' me_

_She thinks my tractor's sexy_

_It really turns her on_

_She's always staring at me while I'm chuggin' along_

_She likes the way it's pulling while we're tillin' up the land_

_She's even kind of crazy about my farmer's tan_

_She's the only who really understands what gets me_

_She thinks my tractor's sexy_

Nick was singing along to the Kenny Chesney song, tapping the steering wheel to the rhythm. He knew Sara hated country and he decided to milk it for all it was worth. The radio station had perfect timing – it was the greatest song to embarrass the hell out of her. At the chorus, he leaned in extra close to her, crooning away. Sara didn't dare look at him, just biting her thumbnail as she tried to cover up her spurts of chuckling. When it came to the part that said she didn't like trucks, Nick piped up.

"'S'opposite with you, right? You love a guy in a pick up truck." Nick winked at her and Sara quickly looked the other way. She'd seen him pull into work in his silver Silverado. Sara wasn't exactly a country gal – but there was something endearing and sexy about a cowboy in a pick up truck. Not that she'd ever admit that to HIM.

"Nicky, you're so full of yourself, you know that?" She smiled and rested her head in her hand by the window.

Nick pulled into where Grissom said the crime scene was and they were surprised to see a few people gathered around.

"Well, butter my biscuit!" Nick exclaimed as they pulled the car up to the group of people.

"Did you just say, 'butter my biscuit'?" Sara laughed.

Nick glanced at her in confusion, forgetting she wasn't a southern gal. He'd been made fun of before about his southern expressions. Sara giggled, but tried to cover her face, since this was a crime scene and all.

"Yes ma'am. Is that a problem, little lady?" He asked in an over-emphasized twang. Nick saw his southerness was tickling her, so he continued. "You stay here, little lady. This may not be as easy as sliding off a greasy log backwards." Nick opened the door and before he closed, heard Sara snort with laughter.

Sara waited inside the Denali as Nick dealt with about four gentlemen who had gathered outside the crime scene. She thought it was kind of sweet he'd told her to wait in the car. He always kept an eye out for her. The man was charming and HOT (do I hear an 'oh yeah', ladies?) and he'd made a pass at her earlier. Sara felt like a schoolgirl, all giddy and excited about her crush in the most ridiculous way. After a minute or so, the four men got into their truck and headed out, convinced to leave by whatever Nick had told them. Nick motioned for Sara to come on out, into the thick Las Vegas heat. He immediately returned to his game with Sara that had spontaneously started in the car.

"Well, I hope we haven't bitten off more than we can chew. We're gonna be busier than a stumped-tailed cow in fly time by the looks of this here crime scene."

"Nick, seriously!"

"Now, don't get your feathers ruffled." He patted her on the back and Sara felt her heart flip-flop. "Don't be a bump on a log. Let's start collecting evidence."

Sara stood still for a moment as Nick began investigating, shaking her head. She didn't know how she was going to get through the day. The two CSI's quietly went about collecting evidence, and Sara tried to stay close by, wondering what else Nick would say. After they were finished with the photo evidence, Sara saw a gash near the male victim's hip bone, so she pulled the pants down a little bit to get a better look. Nick walked over to see how things were going.

"Whew! You really went whole hog! Did you even buy him a drink?" Nick teased her. He was just throwing out all the expressions he'd heard over the years – many of which he'd never really used, but he wanted to make Sara laugh.

"What do you make that to be?" She looked at him, pointing to the wound.

"Well, that takes the cake. Some sort of gash."

"Maybe some sort of hook?" Sara guessed. Their eyes met and held each other's gazes for a few seconds too long to be friendly. Sara snapped out of it first.

"I'll photograph it and take it back to the lab." She was suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well, Miss Sidle, you look hotter than two goats in a pepper patch. Let's take a break and have some water." He suggested. Nick helped Sara up and led her to the Denali, opening the door for her with his Texan chivalry.

"M'lady."

"Thank you." She smirked, and watched him scurry around to the other side. Once inside, hey turned on the engine and opened the windows until the air conditioner started blasting cold air.

"So, we got kinda lucky that the evidence wasn't blown away by the desert wind." Sara said, not wanting to talk about anything uncomfortable.

"Well, sometimes even a blind hog finds an acorn now and then."

"How many of those do you know, hick boy?"

"Oh, I have a few dozen up my sleeve." He flashed his grin at her. "Don't worry, my spring chicken, I'll give it a rest now."

Sara was a little relieved but a little disappointed, trying to keep up with his twisted wit. They both took a sip of their waters and Nick shut the windows, now that the air from the vents was cool. The sudden silence seemed deafening to Sara and she wished he would say something. She was never that good at being social and saying the right things, as evidenced earlier that day.

"Listen, Sara, sorry about what I said earlier. That was…inappropriate." The subject turned serious.

"Hey, I had that one coming with that slip-up." Sara tried to cover up the emotions that had been brought on by that comment. They'd had the opposite effect on her that Nick seemed to think. She was kind of fascinated, anxious, embarrassed, and excited all at the same time. He wouldn't have said that if he wasn't interested, right?

"You deserve better than that, Sara, and I'm sorry." He said unexpectedly. All the humor that he'd shown a few minutes before was gone, and he was dead serious. Sara looked into his eyes and saw genuine, heartfelt repentance. She instantly forgave him.

"It's okay, Nick." She smiled uncomfortably. "I mean, thanks for saying something." Sara didn't want him to think she had no self-respect, but she truly hadn't been offended by what he'd said. She was strangely flattered.

"So what do you say you come by my place tonight and I'll make it up to you." Nick suggested, watching for her reaction. If she wasn't mistaken, he looked a little fearful that she might turn him down. Nick Stokes wasn't quite as steely-eyed as he lead on.

"Sure." She smiled. "I'd like that." Sara saw Nick let out a small breath of relief and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Great. So it's a date." He said, upbeat. "Wanna just come over after shift?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Great." He beamed back at her. They were silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say. Both were giddy inside with excitement, but they had to keep their cool. "Well, I guess it's back to the grind." He said, as they finished off the last of the water.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

That night after shift, Sara walked into the locker room, ready to change after a long, sweaty day. She wanted nothing more than to peel off her shirt and grab a clean one from the locker, but since it was a unisex locker room, she always had to be careful. As she walked in, though, she stopped dead in her tracks. Nick Stokes himself was changing his shirt, peeling the old one over his head. Sara gulped as she saw the muscles in his back ripple at the movement. Sara thought she had never seen anything so perfect, so masculine, so…oh dear god! He turned around! Sara darted behind the row of lockers, but it was too late. She caught a glimpse of hit rock-hard abs as he's turned. So hot! Want to touch the hiney!

"Sara? Is that you?" He walked over to where she was, back turned to the lockers and one hand over her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She apologized as he came over to where she was, still shirtless, but carrying a fresh one. Sara brought down her hand, red-faced, and her eyes instinctively went back to his bare chest. Nick couldn't help but notice she was staring. He was really glad he found the time to work out. "I didn't mean to…"

"Shhh…it's okay Sara." He made calming motions with his hands. Huh! He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Nick, can you please put your shirt on?" She begged him. "I can't…I can't think straight."

Nick gave her a huge smile. She'd seen his bare chest before over the years at different times, but this time seemed to be different.

"Yeah, sure." Nick quickly slipped the shirt on over his head, Sara again taking in the strain of his muscles as he moved. "Are you about ready?"

"Huh?" She finally met his eyes. Another rare lapse in concentration, and once again, it happened in front of the one and only Nick Stokes.

"Remember? My place?"

"Oh, yeah. Right. I'll be ready in just a minute. Just let me freshen up."

"Alright. I'll be in the break room." Nick winked at her and then left the room, leaving Sara on cloud nine in the locker room.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

Sara followed Nick to his place and they met up in his parking lot. He opened his downstairs apartment door, holding the door open for Sara. She couldn't help but look around at his apartment. It definitely showed his character – a huge Texas rug on the floor, team football pictures on the walls, and other sports memorabilia all around. He kept it pretty neat from what she could tell, but she hadn't seen his bedroom. Dammit, Sara! Stop thinking about his bedroom, you git.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked her politely as he threw his keys on the bar.

"Sure. Any type of beer is fine."

"Beer? I didn't picture you for the beer type." He commented. She'd never told him about her brush with the law a couple years back. Sara had been so embarrassed by the fact Grissom had to come pick her up at the station, and she really didn't want anyone else to know, so no one did. Nick retrieved two Budweisers from the fridge, opening them expertly with his bottle opener, and brought them over to the living room.

The two shared some nervous small talk for a few minutes, mostly about the horrible weather lately and a little about their coworkers. After a few moments of silence when Nick took a sip of beer, Sara set hers down and decided to take the plunge. It was now or never. She never seemed to have the guts to do anything, but for once she felt certain of something.

"So, Nick." She started, taking the beer out of his hands and setting it on the table next to hers. She nervously took one of his large, gorgeous hands in hers. "Is it true what they say about big hands?" Sara smiled and started rubbing circles over them gently. Nick's eyes widened, shocked at what had just come out of Sara's mouth. He pictured her to be a very proper, old-fashioned gal when it came to romance.

"What?" He gave a gaspy laugh, looking down at their joined hands.

"What's the matter, cat caught your tongue?" She grinned seductively at him and continued to stroke his hand. "I said…" She paused for effect and dropped her voice. "Is it true what they say about big hands?" Sara moved forward and whispered the last couple words close to his ear. She heard his breath deepen and knew he was excited. Sara didn't move away, testing to see if he would make the next move.

"Sara…" He whispered, unsure of whether to continue. Nick didn't want to take advantage of her, but the way she was hovering around his ear and touching his hand erased any doubt that she wanted this as much as he did. Sara moved her head just slightly to the right at the same time Nick did. Their mouths hovered over each other's for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Nick took the final step and leaned in just a little closer as their lips melted together. Their lips stayed joined for several seconds and then started moving against each other. Sara knew it was cliché, but she swore she saw fireworks when he tilted his head, kissing her even deeper. All the while, Nick's thumb was gently stroking the back of her hand. He nipped at her lower lip gently, tugging gently and she opened her mouth willingly, inviting him in. Their tongues met like they'd done this time and time before, but the excitement of the first time sent jolts of electricity down their spines, further convincing both how right this was.

Nick pulled gently on Sara's hand, willing her to sit on his lap, and she readily complied. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer still. His hands were at the small of her back when they finally had to break the kiss, gasping for air. Sara put her hands on his face and traced the outline of his lips as they both breathed heavily.

"Bedroom?" She suggested, looking at him hopefully.

"Are you sure?" He absentmindedly stroked her back.

"Definitely." She smiled. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, causing Sara to squeal. "Nicky!"

"I knew I saw a little extra hitch in your giddy-up!" He said in a thick southern twang, overemphasizing it to make her laugh. As he threw her on his bed, he took a moment to take in her beautiful form. "Well, I do declare, you are quite a sight for sore eyes."

Sara slapped his arm lightly and her eyes sparkled as she gazed up at him.

"Shut up, cowboy, and show me those six inches you promised me."

THE END! Please review!


End file.
